User blog:Antoinette Jones-Juin/Kyle's Literal Reviews 3- Casper vs Danny Phantom
Me and my friend, Oreo, were having a Skype chat and I came up with this and we agreed. Let's go! The Review Casper: Hello, i’m casper, the friendly ghost, Why, we know Casper! As if the announcer didn't fucking announce it. Also, care to capitalize the names? unlike you, i’m the most famous ghost of the most. You just said "most". Why say it again? ARGH! MIGRAINE! MIGRAINE! It's best not to question what goes on in Matthew's mind. I play with kids, you just save the world, That's an insult... how? Seriously Matthew, think about what you write! that is boring you know, you make the world go swirl. So, wait. First of all, you said "you just save the world" and now your saying "that is boring you know". WHAT?! Saving the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD is... BORING? :O I never knew. I HAVE to report this to the world. Also, isn't making the world go swirl GOOD? Ugh. I need a break. You’re going ghost, no you’re going homo, ...No, he is going ghost. Get away with your teenage yolos. Y.O.L.O means "you only live once". But you can't downright CALL someone a YOLO. ??? Danny Phantom? more like phony phantom, But... how is he a PHONY? Is there anyone else who is JUST like him? Didn't think so. The story of your show is totally random. And just HOW is it random compared to other shows? How 'bout Regular Show? Adventure Time? HECK! Some shows from the 90'S have plots that are random compared to Dannny's. Danny: I’m going ghost up you’re puny little ass, ...What, in the middle of the rap battle? Or, if you meant rapping, why of course we know your rapping. "EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!" What, did you forget? go play with rats you little brat. ...Did you just write that verse only to have it rhyme? ...WHY? I am a ghost, you are just gay, Um... Casper is a ghost too, and how is he gay? I will kill you with my prostate. "The prostate (from Greek προστάτης, prostates, literally "one who stands before", "protector", "guardian") is a compound tubuloalveolar exocrine gland of the male reproductive system in most mammals. It differs considerably among species anatomically, chemically, and physiologically." So, wait, you have a mammal? My ultimate enemy was me in 10 years, I don't think he gives a crud. Also, why would Casper be effected by you saying your enemy is yourself? Caper's enemy is a fucking pirate! Gosh. Suck my mystery meat and shove it up it the ear. Don't you mean "your ear"? Also, if you meant dick, THERE ARE SEVERAL THINGS WRONG WITH THAT; FIRST OF ALL, WHY WOULD IT BE MYSTERY MEAT IF IT WAS YOUR DICK? WE KNOW WHAT A FUCKING DICK IS! ALSO, WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE LITERALLY RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT UP IN HIS NON- FUCKING EXISTENT EARS? HUH? HUH?!?! I RULE THE WORLD! Call it Phantom Planet, ...Um, no. God does. 'Duh. are you acting angry, cause you have Micro-Management. First off all, question marks. Not periods. Second, what is MM? Casper: I save little babies, you save nobody, ...I said it once, I'll not say it again. Also, I don't really know DP well, but I think he DOES save people. 'Duh. you wouldn't be a ghost, you would be a zombie. Wouldn't you be too, then? I made a kid ice skate, and I saved a pirate, ...THAT'S IT I'M NOT FUCKING REPEATING MYSELF. let me have a serious talk with you in private. Why... why would you have a serious talk with him in the middle of this rap battle? Casper: I'm dissinq u Danny: Me 2 Casper: Hey weee neeed 2 hav a seriods talp And apparently, I guess Danny said "no" because... Danny: I wonder what’s so different from you to many ghosts, Well, let's see; He makes friends with animals, something ghosts don't do. Also, wait... aren't you different from other ghosts too? wait, i think i got the answer, you’re not scary the most. You DID get the answer. Also, STOP USING MOST! Danny Phantom, you need to stop you’re racism, So... your talking to yourself? Okay then. Also, what racism did he say?! go to hell you little ghost pinniped. "Pinnipeds, often generalized as seals, are a widely distributed and diverse clade of fin-footed, semiaquatic marine mammal"- STOP REFERENCING MAMMALS! Also, considering all the nice things he did, I don't think he would go to Hell. Outro Gosh dang it this was awful. Matthew, think for once BEFORE you write -_- Category:Blog posts